1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an input device, particularly to an input device with a function of adjusting its physical conditions.
2. Related Art
Because of bad exterior environments, an ordinary mouse can not supply a modest operation environment for a user. For example, an operating hand is prone to shivers in chilly winter or sweats and becomes moist in hot summer.
The China patent application CN03139617, entitled “a warmer and cooler mouse”, published on Jan. 19, 2005, discloses such a mouse can supply a user a warmer temperature in cold environment and a cool temperature in hot environment.
However the present mouse has two disadvantages, firstly, the mouse lacks an automatically adjustment mechanics to control the temperature of the mouse; a user has to turn on or turn off a switch manually. Secondly, the mouse lacks a comprehension of adjusting a physical moistness parameter.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous if the mouse can detect and adjust its physical conditions, not only the physical temperature parameter, but also the physical moistness parameter to a modest one automatically.